Same Watching
June 2020 which Kevin wants to do "Category: Teletubbies Titles From 1997 6:30 Show Super Why Tape Monday PBS Kids Version". Super Why Weeknights And Weekend Nights At 6:30. The Opening To This. # Sesame Street Video And Audio Preview (1997-2000) # Sesame Street CDs And Cassette Preview (1998-2000) # Sony Wonder FBI Warning Screen # Sony Wonder Logo (1995-2006) # CTW Logo (1998-2000) # Teletubbies Funding # Teletubbies Intro # Title Card The Closing To This. # Tubby Bye-Bye/End Credits # OUTRO (1, 2, 3, 4) # Teletubbies Funding # PBS Logo (1993-2002) # The Muppet Movie Preview (June 22 1979) # The Muppets Take Manhattan Preview (July 13 1984) # Beauty And The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Preview # Ready To Read With Pooh And Ready For Math With Pooh Preview Arthur Tapes For Rabbits. January 5, 1997. First tape, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Po was the boo shouter in the end. END: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Monday November 19 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4801 "A Sesame Street Thanksgiving" (Season 48 Premiere). Monday January 21 2019 For A Martin Luther King Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4823 "The Good Birds Club" (Repeated From Show 4265). Copyright screen. If You Guys Let Me Hide Here, I'll Give You Tickets To Next Week's Show. Boot Your Fun Tubby. March 8, 1997. Tape two, outro two. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Po was the boo shouter in the end. END: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Wednesday August 8 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4802 "Rosita's Sneaky Sneakers". Copyright screen. Well, Let's Go While The Going's Good. Well, I'm Glad Something's Good Tonight. Cool That Run Tubby. March 25, 1997. Tape three, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Monday February 25 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4809 "Our Family's Way". Monday October 15 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4825 "The Wheel Deal". Copyright screen. I Wonder Why I'm So Itchy. Maybe The Show's Starting To Get Under Your Skin. Duke This Funny Day So Robin Hood Tubby. April 20, 1997. Tape four, outro two. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Po was the boo shouter in the end. END: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Monday January 28 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4829 "The Bubble Fest" (Repeated From Show 4259). Monday November 26 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4833 "Getting Centered" (Repeated From Show 4272). Monday January 14 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4812 "Hair Training". For A Columbus Day Treat Monday October 8 2018 Is The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4811 "Kitty Kindness". The Legend Of Robin Hood Will Never Die. No, But It Sure Got Wounded Pretty Bad Tonight. Eat, Drink And Play Sweetful Music. Tape five, outro one. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Monday August 13 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4807 "M Is For Missing". Thursday August 9 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4827 "The New Old MacDonald". Copyright screen. You Know, I Never Liked Their Theme Music. Neither Did I. You Promised! Friend To The Tubby. Tape six, outro four. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Dipsy was the boo shouter in the end. END: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Monday December 3 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4830 "The Golden Triangle Of Destiny" (Repeated From Show 4161, Season 39 Premiere). Monday February 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4810 "The Last Straw". Monday October 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4804 "Rapunzel Gets A Haircut". Monday August 27 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4818 "It's Dance Your Favorite Dance Day". Copyright screen. You Know, Gonzo Would Have Been Perfect For That Movie He Was Going To Star In. What Movie Was That? "The Revenge Of The Little Blue Geek". Good Camp For Tubby. Tape seven, outro one. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Monday October 29 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4819 "Me Am What Me Am" (Repeated From Show 4305). Monday March 18 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4813 "Book Worming". Copyright screen. Well, Guys, It's Just The Three Of Us For A Weekend In The Swamp. Oh, No! Hear Sound Do Tubby And Color. June 8, 1997. Tape eight, outro two. INTRO: Purple, Yellow, Red, Green. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the end because voices sound redubbed. END: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. For A Veterans Day Treat Monday November 12 2018 Is The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4806 "Clothing Drive". Monday October 1 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4828 "Oscar The Kind". Copyright screen. Hey, Doesn't Hope Usually Sing "Thanks For The Memories"? Why Would He Want To Remember This? It's Time To Exercise Fun Merit Badge Tubby. Tape nine, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Since Tubby Bye-Bye is too late, the tubbies decided to have a rest. The end credits feature A Green and Red Christmas on October 17 2006. Monday November 5 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4831 "Fido The Frog". Copyright screen. Can We Stay Here While We Work On Our Next Merit Badge? Merit Badge In What. Grumpiness. Joint Jekyll Hyde Tubby. July 26, 1997. Tape ten, outro two. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Po was the boo shouter in the end. END: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Monday February 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4814 "Chinese New Year". For A Presidents Day Treat Monday February 18 2019 Is The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4835 "The Count's Counting Error" (Season 48 Finale). Monday March 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4815 "Chamki Visits Sesame Street". For A Labor Day Treat Monday September 3 2018 Is The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4820 "Elmo And The Butterfly" (Repeated From Show 4268). Copyright screen. You Think That Jekyll Hyde Stuff Is Expensive? No, My Wife Has A Whole Glass Of It Every Morning! King Tubby From Tubby. July 27, 1997. Tape eleven, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Tuesday August 7 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4834 "Surfin' Sesame Street". Copyright screen. It's A Classic Show Business Story: Chris Langham Walked Into This Theatre A Nobody. And He's Walking Out A Has-Been. Long Tubby To Do Play Chip's Musical Challenge With Tiptie. August 16, 1997. Tape twelve, outro two. Simply this game hosted by Chip. Three backside teacups, one blue harp, three bells from small to medium to biggest. INTRO: Purple, Yellow, Red, Green. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the end but voices sound redubbed. END: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. Monday September 17 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4822 "The Helpful Cloud". Wednesday August 15 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4808 "Sock Chaos At The Laundromat" (Repeated From Show 4163). Copyright screen. Well, Shall We Call It A Night? Might As Well. Certainly Wouldn't Call It A Show. Meet The Special Teletubbies. August 17, 1997. Tape thirteen, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Monday August 6 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4803 "Elmo's Nursery Rhyme". Copyright screen. You Know That Wally Boag Is A Multi-Millionaire. Oh? Where'd He Get His Money? The Tooth Fairy! Now Time For Colors. August 24, 1997. Tape fourteen, outro four. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Dipsy was the boo shouter in the end. END: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Monday December 10 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4817 "Rocco's Playdate" (Repeated From Show 4322). Wednesday August 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4824 "Rakhi Road" (Repeated From Show 4228). Monday September 10 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4826 "Grandparents Celebration" (Repeated From Show 4417). Copyright screen. Fantastic Show. Brilliant Show. By The Way, Your Pants Are On Fire. Other Tubby World Tour. September 7, 1997. Tape fifteen, outro one. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Monday August 20 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4805 "Martian Mission". Copyright screen. I Wouldn't Believe It If I Hadn't Watched It. Believe What? I Don't Know, I Wasn't Watching. Punzel Tubby Teamwork Bear Shows The Songs From Sing Along. October 4, 1997. Tape sixteen, outro four. INTRO: Purple, Yellow, Red, Green. Plus the montage of the rabbits where Vanessa shows Tiptie the Barney The Other Day I Met A Bear cassette tape from Going On A Bear Hunt Season 4 Episode 12 where they do that when they go camping, she also shows Tiptie something else: the songs from the 1987 Sesame Street program Sing Along. "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt", "Stand Up And Pinch Your Nose", "Sing After Me", "Alphabet Song", "We All Sing With The Same Voice", "Cheer Up", "Sing", "Old MacDonald", "Rubber Duckie", "Doin' The Pigeon", "What's The Name Of That Song". Voices on this: Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar, Kevin Clash plays Hoots the Owl, Frank Oz performs Grover and Bert, Roscoe Orman played Gordon, Sonia Manzano simply Maria, Nothern Calloway played David, Linda Bove simply Linda, here Alania Reed plays Olivia, Loretta Long played Susan, Emilio Delgado played Luis, Jerry Nelson played Biff, Farley and the first head of the 2-Headed Monster, Camille Bonara played the fun Anything Muppet girl, Richard Hunt played Sully and the second head of the 2-Headed Monster, Jim Henson played Ernie, great guest Madeline Kahn. "Look, Tiptie, Barney The Other Day I Met A Bear Cassette Tape Possibly To Do That. So All That Swinging Makes Kevin Want To Go Home And Watch The 6:30 Show Super Why That Show Weeknights And Weekend Nights At 6:30." Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the end because voices sound redubbed. END: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. Monday March 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4816 "Street Food". Copyright screen. We'll Get Pneumonia! Big Deal. This Show Always Makes Us Sick! Category:The Get Along Gang